All I Need
by necrosiss
Summary: Bonnie, unwillingly, moves into the Salvatore residence once she formulates a plan with the brothers to defeat Katherine, and protect Elena. How will this impact Damon and Bonnie? Read to find out! Taking place from the season finale and on.
1. Bloodstream

**All I Need**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries series or the characters!

Author's Note: I am having a writer's block for my other story, but had an idea for a new fanfiction. This one takes place starting from the end of the finale with a twist. I believe it should've occurred differently. Damon should've gone to Bonnie so he could thank her, and not "Elena." Oh and I tried to use the same lines Damon said to Elena while he's talking to Bonnie, but I don't own those lines!

Songs: It is What It is- Lifehouse; Here We Go-Mat Kearney, Walking Away- Lifehouse

(These songs helped me write this chapter, and I recommend listening to them while reading this chapter! Enjoy!)

* * *

Chapter 1- Bloodstream

Bonnie rubbed her neck as she stood in front of her fridge, looking into it for food. Everything seemed unappetizing. She sighed, and pulled out a strawberry yogurt. _What a night, _she mused while shaking her head. She rolled back her shoulders feeling exhaustion settle in her bones and she turned around, starting to walk towards the stairs to her room. Suddenly, her whole body froze as she felt power surge around her house. On cue, the doorbell rang and she gathered her strength, ready to use her power if need be. Bonnie opened the door and peered out of the crack. She was greeted by icy blue eyes.

"Bonnie, it's me. Damon." He added his name needlessly as if she didn't know who he was. Seeing the door close, he said hurriedly, "Please, just listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I just… I want to talk to you. For a minute, please." Bonnie thought for a second. _Oh hell, if he wanted to kill me, he could've waited till I stepped out of my house tomorrow. _She slowly pulled the door back and stepped out of the house warily. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Damon breathed out slowly and began. "I didn't come here to kill you. Although, I should." Bonnie's nostrils flared angrily. "I saved you," She said, grinding her teeth together in rage. _The nerve he has, _she thought huffing. "I know that, and that's why I'm here," Damon said quietly. He sighed again and walked around on Bonnie's porch, not knowing how to start. "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. And tonight, I felt like protecting it. How does that happen?" Damon asked wondrously, walking back to where Bonnie stood. He looked at her face for a second before continuing. "I'm not good, Bonnie." "Maybe you are," Bonnie murmured soft enough for him to hear. He smirked bitterly and said, "No, that's reserved for Stefan, and Elena, and you. You have every to be mad at me. Yet, tonight you found a reason to save me. And for that, thank you." He swallowed hard. Bonnie stared into his eyes wondering if he was seriously thanking her. "You're welcome," she breathed tiredly. They stared at each other for a minute letting the silence of the night sink in. Damon bent down to softly kiss her cheek and felt her body stiffen. He felt her relax once she realized he wasn't going to bite her, and slowly kissed her cheek. She stared down at the floor and bit her lip. She realized he was still an inch from her face. She looked up at him, and he scanned her face. Damon bent in towards her lips cautiously waiting for her to say stop. But she never did.

He caught her trembling lower lip in between his and gently sucked on it. He kissed her passionately for the next few minutes and cupped her face to deepen the kiss as he felt her fragile body press against his. Bonnie pulled away, gasping for air and said breathlessly, "Damon, stop." Damon looked her, and felt himself float back down to earth. _What happened? I just kissed the witch,_ he thought dazed. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Bonnie push past him hurriedly and whisper, "I have to go." She stepped into her house and shut the door on his face before he could say anything. Bonnie turned around and leaned against the door, struggling to catch her breath. She slumped to the floor and ran a hand through her hair in disbelief at what had happened.

Damon stared at the closed door not believing they had just kissed. He couldn't remember being kissed like that ever since Katherine had left him. He touched his lips and looked at the closed door again. Damon shook his head and began walking down the steps to his car.

Bonnie rubbed her face and sighed tiredly. Her phone started ringing and she hurriedly got up. She looked at the screen of her phone and groaned. _Great, it's Elena, _she thought, _she's probably calling to yell at me for lying to her about the watch. _Bonnie held her breath, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Bonnie said softly into the phone. "Bonnie! My father, Bonnie, his fingers, oh god, his fingers and Jeremy, he's not waking up," Elena cried into the phone hysterically." "Elena calm down, where are you?" Bonnie demanded, feeling her heart race. "My house, I'm at my house," Elena said in between sobs. "I'll be right there," Bonnie said hurriedly and snapped her phone shut. She grabbed her keys, and ran out of the door making sure to lock it behind her. _This seems like the night that will never end; _she thought before she climbed into her car and sped off into the night.

Bonnie pulled into Elena's driveway and saw she wasn't the only one there. Several police cars had lined up outside of her house and people were walking in and out like it was a market. Bonnie walked into Elena's house hurriedly and scanned the people in it for Elena's face. She heard sobbing in the kitchen. Bonnie ran for it and bumped into someone with a rock hard chest. "I'm so sorry," Bonnie blurted out with a worried look on her face as she looked up at the person she had bumped into. She swallowed hard when she saw Damon's face and muttered under her breath, "Excuse me." She pushed past him for the second time that night and took a look at the kitchen. It was a wreck – blood was splattered over the counters and John lay on the floor lifeless. His body was drained of blood, yet blood was on the counters, Bonnie noted. She scanned his body and her eyes fell on his hand which had no fingers. _Well, that explains the blood on the counters_, Bonnie thought grimly. She turned towards the sobbing noise and saw Elena crying into Stefan's chest. Bonnie met Stefan's eyes and they both nodded at each other. Elena turned around and saw Bonnie. "Bonnie, I don't know what to do," Elena cried, hugging her tightly. Bonnie rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered, "Elena, you can't stay here right now." Elena wiped the tears away from her face, and whispered, "Jeremy is in the hospital, I have to go see him." "Where's Jenna?" Bonnie asked, rubbing Elena's back. "She's already at the hospital, we were about to go over as there is nothing we can do here," Stefan answered for her. Bonnie nodded and squeezed Elena's hand. "I'll come with you, I'm here for you." Elena looked at her gratefully and said weakly, "Thank you." Stefan led Elena over to Officer Forbes, and Bonnie watched them explain to her where they were going. Bonnie rubbed her temple and turned her head to watch the officers drag John's body out of the kitchen in a black bag. She let her eyes wander and fall upon Damon who was staring at her intently. He blinked his eyes and averted his gaze to the floor. Bonnie felt Elena's touch on her shoulder. She turned and followed Stefan and Elena out of the kitchen knowing that Damon was right behind her. They all settled into Stefan's car, and Elena was asleep in a matter of seconds. The car was silent as it rolled past the streets. "Anyone care to explain to me what happened in there?" Bonnie asked quietly still feeling the tension between the vampires and her. Stefan cleared his throat and started, "I'd like to say thank you, first. For saving us in the basement." "You're welcome," Bonnie murmured, remembering her moment with Damon. "Elena told me that she had walked into her house and checked on Jeremy. She had shaken him, he didn't move and she saw an empty bottle of pills in their bathroom. She ran downstairs to call 911, and she saw John's body on the floor. She confirmed he was her father earlier today." "Jeremy committed suicide and Uncle John is her father," She said hollowly, feeling sick. Damon looked at her with a flicker of concern in his eyes but it was quickly gone. Bonnie pushed her feeling of sickness away and said, "Any idea who might have killed John?" Stefan exchanged glances with Damon and said, "We're thinking it's Isobel but we can't figure out what she wanted with Elena. Her job was done; she got the watch from her." Bonnie stayed quiet as they heard Elena stir. Stefan pulled into the parking lot and they all piled out of the car. Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena and began walking quickly towards the hospital. Bonnie and Damon brought up the rear, both walking side by side consciously.

They entered the emergency room and immediately stopped in their tracks. "What the hell…" Damon muttered in disbelief. The emergency room was like a zoo with doctors bustling around and a bunch of nurses aiding the injured people who were sitting down on the waiting room chairs. Elena walked over to the flustered receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, where can I find Jeremy Gilbert?" The receptionist pointed to a room towards the back. Elena looked at it and ran there as fast as she could. She felt Stefan and the rest behind her. Elena saw Jenna slouched on the chair outside of the room. "Jenna! How is he?" She asked anxiously. "Oh Elena," Jenna said as her eyes filled with tears, "they are in there still. Last I heard they were trying to pump his stomach for all the pills he took. How could he do this to us?" Elena swallowed and hugged Jenna hard as a fresh batch of tears came to her eyes. The doctors walked out of the room tiredly and turned towards them. "We've pumped his stomach, and got as much as we could out but he's not waking up. It seems he has slipped into a coma; there's still quite an amount of pills in his body but it seems too late. He is inside if you want a moment with him, and he's on a life respirator. We will monitor him for the next few days but as of right now, it's up to God." Jenna nodded weakly at the doctor and uttered in a monotonic voice, "Thank you." They stood up and walked into the room. For the next few hours, they stayed in there with Bonnie slipping in to give them cups of coffee. Finally, Elena said, "Jenna, you should go home. The police are still there and I bet they have more questions. I am going to stay here." Jenna looked as if she was going to protest but she gave in as she rubbed her swollen eyes. She nodded and squeezed Elena's shoulder as she walked out of the room. Stefan looked at her and said, "Don't worry; I'll be here for her." Jenna nodded thankfully and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that there's not too much bamon but there will be in loads in the next few chapters. I just stopped here because I'm not sure which path I want Jeremy to take. Review please (:


	2. In the End

Chapter 2 – In the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries – if I did, Bonnie and Damon would've already ended up together.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorite/alerted, and thanks so much more for those of you who took the time to write a review! It means a lot and I am truly blessed to have you all as readers. Please continue leaving reviews, I love hearing feedback. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

After Jenna left, the four of them – Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon – entered Jeremy's room where the only sound they heard was a beeping noise. After Damon and Stefan made sure the door was locked, they turned around and stared at Jeremy's body in shock. Bonnie stiffened her back and looked at Elena who looked at the brothers.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked nervously. Stefan tore his eyes away from Jeremy's body and looked at Elena with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Elena; I don't know how this happened…" Stefan trailed off, swallowing his words. "What's happening to him?" Bonnie asked anxiously as her eyes flitted from Damon to Stefan.

"He's transitioning into one of us," Damon answered quietly, staring at Bonnie.

Elena stared at him before slumping into the leather-covered chair next to Jeremy's bed. "But he hasn't died; we just have to wait for the vampire blood to pass out of the system, right?" Bonnie asked unable to control the fear that gave an edge to her words.

Jeremy had always been a younger brother to Bonnie. She remembered all of the times he used to bother Elena and her when they used to hang out in her house. She held back a sob and walked over to Elena hugging her tightly. Damon looked at Stefan before answering Bonnie.

"As the doctor said, he has slipped into a coma but I can tell the chances of him coming back are very slim…," Damon started saying softly, "…but we may be able to save him by letting the transition take full effect and killing him so he can become a vampire."

Stefan looked at Elena miserably before adding in, "I'd teach him to drink animal blood, it'll be alright but you won't be able to see him for a while. He'd be impossibly hard to control once he smells human blood and newborn vampires can be very strong…he might kill you, Elena. "All three of them looked Elena who seemed to be in shock.

Bonnie got down on her knees so her eyes were at the same level as Elena's. "Elena, this is your choice. You can let him stay here in this hospital, and pray he returns, or you can let him turn into a vampire," Bonnie said softly, "Think it through."

Elena stared back at her blankly before looking at Stefan. "He wanted to become a vampire. So let him become one. I rather he become immortal and not see me for a while than have him wake up and be angry at me," Elena said weakly.

Damon nodded. "Alright. We'll do it, but I need to get him out of here first. Stefan, take Elena and Bonnie home, I'll bring him to our place tonight. "

"Bonnie can speak for herself," Bonnie declared, standing up and glaring at Damon, "I'll get home on my own." Damon glared at her, feeling his anger surface. Did she not understand this was for her safety? He thought seething.

As if she read his mind, Bonnie added, "I appreciate your concern but I am a witch. I can take care of myself." Stefan nodded and helped Elena off her chair. "Goodnight Bonnie, thank you for staying with me," Elena said gratefully hugging her tightly. Stefan nodded at Bonnie and replied, "Goodnight."

Bonnie briefly remembered her words to Stefan. _If Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent human blood again, I will come after him. Even if I have to kill you and lose Elena. I know who I am now. _This reminded her that he was nothing but evil.

As soon as Stefan and Elena were out of the room, Bonnie glanced at Damon who stared at her. An awkward silence filled the room. "I have to go, I'll see you, I suppose," Bonnie said coldly, trying not to remember their fiery kiss. "Bonnie, we have to talk about –, "Damon started off saying before Bonnie cut him off.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was an act of impulse and there is nothing behind it, I assure you. It won't happen again," Bonnie said hostilely. Damon stared at her and glared, feeling his walls come up around him. "Great, glad we're on the same page," He said sarcastically. "Just in case your brother didn't relay the message, I might've saved you tonight, but don't spill another drop of innocent blood or else I _will _come after you," Bonnie said slowly and threateningly. Damon stared at her, not sure whether to take her seriously or laugh. "I'd like to see you try," Damon countered, trying to hide his hurt feelings.

Bonnie spun on her heels and walked out of the room, scolding herself. _He's a monster, he doesn't have feelings. That kiss was nothing. Just emotions running loose. _

Bonnie breathed out softly as she stepped into the hallway outside of Jeremy's room. She scanned the room and saw Sheriff Forbes pacing in the waiting room with puffy red eyes.

"Sheriff, are you alright?" Bonnie asked the middle-aged woman who she had known since she was a baby. "Oh, Bonnie," the Sheriff answered turning to face her, "you haven't heard? It's Caroline. She was in a car accident today, and she got injured. She's in critical condition and they are doing everything they can to save her."

Bonnie crumpled into the nearest seat feeling the air get knocked out of her lungs. "What? Who was she with?" Mrs. Forbes sat down in the seat next to Bonnie as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Matt and Tyler. Matt has minor injuries. Tyler was driving, and he's also in critical condition. I don't know what to do," Sheriff Forbes answered losing her composure and breaking down into a sob. Bonnie rubbed her back until her tears subsided. "Thank you, Bonnie. I haven't told Elena yet… I know she's coping with a lot, I heard about her brother. Poor children," Mrs. Forbes said shakily, "I'll be back; I have to use the restroom. "

Bonnie nodded absently as she watched her retreating back. She waited till the Sheriff was out of sight before letting a few tears slip. Within seconds, she was full out crying and her lithe body was heaving with sobs. She brought her knees up on the chair, and buried her head in her arms, letting her tears fall.

Bonnie was so confused, and so worried: her best friend's brother was in a coma and possibly turning into a vampire, her best friend's life was on the line, Damon had kissed her but he was a selfish jerk, Elena was emotionally broken. Finally, the girl who had withstood every type of emotional and physical pain had broken down mentally. Bonnie hadn't remembered feeling this way ever since Grams had died. But even then, she had Elena for support. Now, no one was there for her and she never felt so alone.

Bonnie felt her heart physically ache as tears continued falling down her face. She hadn't even noticed the body that had sat down in the chair where Mrs. Forbes had sat. She hastily wiped the tears from her face and glanced at the person. Her eyes fell into the icy blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. He silently handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry about Caroline," He said sullenly. "Thanks for pretending to care," Bonnie snorted. "Bonnie, I know you think of me as some monster. And you have every right to think that. I've used you, and your grandmother, and you blame her death on me. I get that. But I think I may have changed after tonight. I feel different. I see the value of human life, something I hadn't seen before," Damon said softly as his eyes stared into the distance.

"People don't change overnight, Damon. Tonight has been an emotional rollercoaster for everyone. But tomorrow? You'll be back to your selfish ways. As long as you're okay and alive at the end of the day, who cares about any one else, right? As long as you get what you want, who the _fuck_ cares about what anyone else wants? You don't give a fuck about anyone except Elena, and Katherine, so I don't see why you're trying to make things okay between us. I will never forgive you, and as far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me. Elena may see you differently, but to me, you'll always be my worst nightmare." Bonnie said angrily, not truly hearing what she was saying. She got up and walked away without turning to look at him.

Good thing she didn't turn around because for the first time since Katherine left, someone had wounded the infamous Damon Salvatore and it hurt. Damon stared at the witch's back and felt shocked. He felt a searing pain where his heart was. _Was she right?_ He wondered, _I almost killer her, almost killed her grandmother, threatened her, and kissed her among other things. No wonder she hates me so much_, he thought. _I can't possibly make amends with her. Maybe I just shouldn't speak to her again. _

_

* * *

_

A/N:

AHH! Please don't hate me, I'm sorry. I just love tense Bamon drama. I'm hoping you guys don't hate this, and if Damon is too soft for you right now, don't worry, he'll toughen up and rebuild those walls around himself. **Please please review!** And read my other fanfic, Jealousy Bites, a fun Bamon love story.

Will Damon really give up? Or will he prove himself redeemable? Will Bonnie ignore him or will she give him a chance to prove himself? Stay tuned to find out! READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Only One

Chapter 3-

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who made this a favorite! Please continue reviewing, I truly appreciate having you all as readers. Hope you love this chapter! By the way, is season 2 really starting August 13?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, Bonnie/Damon would already have a relationship. I also do not own the lyrics or song 'Only One'.

Songs: Help, I'm Alive! – Metric, Only One- Alex Band

_Just you and I, under one sky...  
One life to live.  
One love to give.  
One chance to keep from falling.  
One heart to break.  
One soul to take_ _us, not forsake us.__  
Only one.  
You were the one._

_

* * *

_**Bonnie**

Bonnie angrily wiped her tears away as she remembered her car was at Elena's. Bonnie sighed and walked into the women's restroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she looked up into the mirror, Bonnie suddenly gasped. A woman that looked like Elena stood behind her except she wasn't wearing the vervain necklace.

"Katherine," Bonnie sputtered as she spun around.

Katherine took a step forward and Bonnie took a step back feeling her back press into the cold marble sink. "Such a smart witch," Katherine chuckled. "If Emily were here, she'd be proud of the power her great-great-great grand-daughter has. I can literally feel the power running through your veins, Bonnie," Katherine breathed out suddenly intoxicated by Bonnie's blood scent.

Katherine snapped out of her reverie as Bonnie's back became rigid. "Relax, Bon-Bon," Katherine said softly as she smiled, "That's what my lesser look-a-like calls you, right?"

Katherine's face brightened as her voice took on a happy tone. "Oh Bonnie, we can be the best of friends, just like you and Elena are and just like Emily and I were." Bonnie scoffed unable to control herself and blurted out, "Who said I wanted anything to do with you?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she smiled sweetly. "You will. After I kill your best friend, take back the Salvatore brothers, you will come to me and together we will be unstoppable in the vampire world." Bonnie's hands clenched the sink behind her as she heard Katherine's plan.

"You can have the Salvatore brothers but you will not hurt Elena," Bonnie answered Katherine firmly.

Katherine flew across the room and the next thing Bonnie knew, she was pressed up against the wall with Katherine pressing against her throat. "You do not tell me what to do. I could kill you right now, but I won't. You're far too useful."

Bonnie struggled to speak under the vampire's hold. "Did you forget already? Power courses through my blood, honey," Bonnie said through clenched teeth as she flung Katherine across the bathroom with her powers until Katherine's back hit the wall and left a dent in it. Any human would have died from such a blow but Katherine merely stood up, and dusted off herself.

"Oh, I definitely need you now," Katherine said with a smirk, "I'll be the most powerful vampire to exist with you by my side."

"In case that wasn't clear to you, I will never join you," Bonnie said seething. _This bitch just doesn't get it__**, **_Bonnie thought bitterly.

"You will succumb to me, Bonnie Bennett. But first, I have people to kill and boys to win back," Katherine sang as she threw the door open and walked out. Bonnie took a second to register what had just happened. She had just used her powers on _Katherine. _A very old and powerful vampire…and Bonnie, a new witch, had been successful in at least throwing her off. Just how much power did she have?

Bonnie took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom wondering if she should go back to Damon and tell him that she had seen Katherine. Bonnie sighed and felt her conscience win over. _He has a right to know if he's in danger or not, _Bonnie thought, _even if things are tense between us now. _

Bonnie walked back to where Damon had been sitting only to find him gone, but she ran into Matt who was being discharged. "Matt!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rushed over to him. He had a few bruises but other than that, he looked alright.

"Bonnie, hey," Matt said softly as she approached him. "Are you okay? What happened? Why aren't you in a hospital room?" Bonnie demanded as he sat down and put his belongings into his pockets.

"I don't know," Matt admitted, "Tyler was driving, he said he heard this shrilling noise in his head, he lost control of the wheel and the next thing I knew we were flipped over and I heard ambulances. Now Caroline and Tyler are both fighting for their lives."

Bonnie froze as she thought about the shrilling noises Tyler heard. _How had the device worked on him? He wasn't a vampire. Are there other things out there besides vampires and witches? _Bonnie thought as she tried to focus on Matt.

"I demanded to be discharged, I wanted to see Caroline but then I heard about the surgery she's in," He said weakly.

Bonnie looked at the broken teenage boy in front of him and decided not to tell him about Elena's brother. It wasn't her tale to tell anyway.

Bonnie nodded and hugged him tightly. "Are you staying the night?" Bonnie asked softly. Matt nodded silently before Bonnie asked sheepishly and carefully, "I know this sounds random, but can I borrow your car? A friend drove me here, and she left, and now I have no way of getting back home. I'll return your car first thing tomorrow. You'll be here or wherever Caroline is right?"

Matt nodded again before smiling softly. "Anything for you, Bonnie," He said as he handed over his keys. Bonnie beamed and hugged her friend before leaving the hospital. _Next stop: Salvatore boarding house, _Bonnie thought grimly as she got into his car, _I need to tell Stefan about Katherine and Tyler. Please don't let Damon be there. _

-The Boarding House-

Bonnie knocked on the door nervously as she straightened her shirt. Elena was already home and she was safe there since Katherine didn't have an invitation into her house. But Bonnie didn't know for how long she'd be kept out. Stefan opened the door and was shocked to see Bonnie standing there. "Bonnie, come in," Stefan said softly stepping aside to let the small, petite girl in.

"I'm sorry for coming here at this hour of the night, but I wouldn't if it wasn't important," Bonnie started while looking at Stefan and sitting down on the couch. Stefan perched himself in front of her and looked into her green-brown eyes.

Bonnie looked down at her hands nervously before looking up at him. "Katherine met me tonight." Before Stefan could stop her to ask any more questions, she quickly added in, "And the device worked on Tyler. But he isn't a vampire, so what is he?" Stefan stared at her before saying softly, "First tell me about Katherine, and then Tyler."

With that, Bonnie told him everything from her encounter with Katherine to Matt telling him about Tyler. When she was done, Bonnie took a breath and said softly, "I decided to warn you and Damon because you deserve to know and any plan you are going to come up with has to involve me because my powers are strong enough to hurt her. I've seen it tonight."

Stefan nodded before Bonnie suddenly heard a voice speak up from behind her.

"But she can hurt you, too," Damon said out loud. Bonnie turned around to look at him and Stefan stared at him. _Since when did he care about anyone? _Stefan wondered.

"I can take care of myself," Bonnie declared as she stood up getting ready to leave. "It's Elena that needs the protection," She finished as she walked past Stefan and into the night. "Stay away from Tyler, we don't know what he is yet," Damon yelled after her retreating back.

Damon slammed the glass of scotch he had in his hand down onto the table and fumed at the witch's stubbornness and how hard it was going to be to show her he was good. Stefan watched Damon and wondered what exactly happened between the two to cause this strange tension.

"The witch is going to get herself killed," Damon muttered as he stormed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:


	4. Come Back to Me

Chapter 4-Come Back to Me

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up earlier. My summer is extremely busy. But I have the best readers, and I want to thank everyone who has continuously reviewed; you guys are obviously what keep me writing (: Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the CW network.

Songs: Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine, Enjoy the Silence- Anberlin, Come Back to Me- David Cook

* * *

After a few hours, Damon descended down the stairs and plopped himself down in front of Stefan who was pouring over books. A bright smile was plastered on his face and the rage that Stefan had witnessed when Bonnie had left was gone.

"So, little brother, what has your research told us about Tyler?" Stefan paused before putting his book aside. "Alright. What's happening between you and Bonnie?" Stefan demanded as he stared at Damon as if trying to read him.

Damon's plastered smile stayed in tact as he answered his brother in a heart beat. "I think you've lost it. You've been around the witch for far too long."

Stefan rolled his eyes and glared at Damon. "If she's going to work with us to defeat Katherine, you two cannot be on bad terms. Or else, this will never work," Stefan said warningly.

"Oh come on, do you really think Bonnie is powerful enough to help? Just leave her out of this. We or at least I since you feed on bunnies now, are capable of taking care of her ourselves," Damon said evenly trying to block Stefan from noticing that he was trying to protect Bonnie. _Why should I care about her when she obviously doesn't care about me? _Damon scolded himself.

Stefan shook his head. "No. Katherine is much older, Damon. We need Bonnie, and I don't want to piss her off just in case Katherine offers her something better in exchange for Elena or one of us." "She wouldn't do that to Elena," Damon argued. "Katherine can be very persuasive," Stefan countered. Damon saw the double meaning under his words and knew he was talking about the manipulation Katherine had put both of the brothers under.

"Whatever. What's up with this Taylor kid?" Damon asked tonelessly. "Tyler," Stefan answered before answering, "and according to what Bonnie told me and what these books say about the Lockwoods, he's a werewolf. It doesn't seem as though he knows it though." Stefan mused, "We could use that to our advantage. He doesn't know the strength he possesses, he's still very new so he won't be a threat."

Damon nodded. "And Katherine?" Damon asked. His brother seemed to have this all figured out. _Maybe being broody and thinking all the time is good for you_, he thought. "I was hoping you'd have an answer to that one…there's not a situation I can come up with where we can have Katherine, Bonnie, and us in the same place with Elena tucked away safely," Stefan said tiredly. He rubbed his temple and sat back.

"Have the witch stay at our house. Katherine won't take long to come and get what she wants. But, she will try to kill Elena so we need to make sure she's safe. Well, let's have the witch AND Elena stay at our house," Damon said while smiling widely.

Stefan stared at him and laughed. "Have you lost it?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "Got a better idea?" He snapped. Stefan shook his head and tried to stop chuckling. "Bonnie will never agree to it. Elena, no problem, she practically lives here."

"Yes, she will. If Elena talks to her, Bonnie will. By the way I dumped Jeremy downstairs in that dungeon place you locked yourself in. I don't know when he'll be awake." Damon said, grabbing a glass of blood for himself.

"I'll take care of him. And I'll call Elena about your idea and get her to talk to Bonnie. It' the only thing we have. We'll discuss our plan tomorrow with the girls…or at least Elena, if Bonnie doesn't show. "Before Stefan had finished, Damon had walked out of the room. Stefan sighed and rubbed his neck. He muttered to himself, "Man, I have to learn to talk faster when he's around. He never listens to the end of my sentences."

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Elena's number.

"Hi Stefan." Stefan's face lit up and smiled like a maniac into the phone. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something." He paused. "It's not my place to tell you, but let's just say Katherine had an encounter with Bonnie, and she doesn't have good intentions. I want you to stay with me at the boarding house until this is over. Is that possible?" Stefan paused and let her speak.

"Of course, I can't stand this house anymore anyway. Jenna won't mind. She's staying over at a friend's herself starting tomorrow night. I was going to bunk with Bonnie. Is you-know-who there yet?" Elena answered softly. Stefan knew she was talking about Jeremy.

"Yes, but you know I can't let you see him. I'm planning to move him before he wakes to a much safer location for him and you. Can you ask Bonnie if she can stay with us? Tell her if we're somewhat near each other, we stand a better chance for whenever Katherine decides to pop up."

"Yes, of course, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon with Bonnie, hopefully." "I love you," Stefan said lovingly into the phone. "I love you too," Elena said happily. Stefan hung up and stretched tiredly before deciding that he'd go move Jeremy, and then call it a night.

As soon as Elena hung up, she flopped down onto her bed and dialed Bonnie's number. Elena was angry that Bonnie hadn't told her about Katherine.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said into the phone. "Hey, where are you?" "I'm at home, just got changed into my pajamas. What a long night," Bonnie sighed into the phone.

"I know. Thanks for failing to mention Katherine to me," Elena said angrily into the phone.

Bonnie sighed on the other side of the phone line and said reassuringly, "It's nothing, I'm on it, and you're safe. I've put protection charms around your house already." Elena softened and made a frustrated noise. "You know, I care about you too, and I worry about you. "

Bonnie chuckled and said jokingly, "You're talking to a witch who threw Katherine into a wall." "You did?" Elena gasped into the phone happily. "Yes. So don't worry, Elena," Bonnie said softly.

Elena sighed and decided to switch subjects. "So, I'm staying at the Salvatore house starting tomorrow. Stefan thinks it is safer for me." Bonnie scowled and argued, "Why can't you stay with me? I can protect you without their help."

Honestly, Bonnie had nothing against Stefan but she was a bit offended that he thought her incapable of protecting her best friend. "You know Stefan, he's never satisfied unless he's doing the protecting and the saving," Elena answered rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, he, um, wants you to stay with us at the boarding house until this is over…" Elena trailed off as she nervously finished her sentence. All she heard was silence on the other end of the line and for a second, she thought Bonnie had hung up.

"No," Bonnie answered in a strangled voice. Elena could tell she was upset. "Bonnie, listen. It's not because you can't protect yourself. It's because if you're going to be in a plan with Stefan and Damon, doesn't it make sense to be in a place where you are ALL together so that you have a greater chance of defeating Katherine when she does appear. This, may I add, is whenever. "

"No, Elena! I can't, I'll feel as though I owe them a favor," Bonnie argued. Her stubbornness was prevailing. "Bonnie," Elena pleaded into the phone, "It's only for a little while. Please do it for me? I'll feel so much better if I knew my best friend was close. "

Bonnie groaned into the phone. She heard Elena chant the word 'please' on the other end of the line. Bonnie growled and sighed, accepting defeat.

"Fine. When?" Elena yelped into the phone and quickly answered before she could change her mind, "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up 12 pm. Thank you so much, and think of it this way: you'll siding with your enemies to help your best friend. I'll see you tomorrow, love you, bye!"

"Bye," Bonnie muttered into the phone and stared at the wall. _What did I just get myself roped into? _Bonnie thought sighing. She walked over to her closet and dragged out her suitcase. _Time to pack, _she thought.

* * *

Alright, so you can already foresee a bunch of BAMON-related situations forming (; I wasn't really planning to take the plot this way, but I'm going to go with the flow.

Anyway, **love it? hate it? want Damon? LOL review with your thoughts. I appreciate everything that you guys spend time reading, and thank you to those who favorite'd as well. **


	5. Unfinished Business

Chapter 5- Unfinished Business

A/N: So I came across this song titled 'Unfinished Business' by White Lies and I fell in love with it. It reminded me of Bonnie and Damon and it inspired this chapter. It's sad and made me feel extremely nostalgic so I think this chapter will be dedicated to memories. Sweet, sad, bitter memories. I say 'I think' because I won't know until I finish writing it haha. I strongly urge you all to listen to this song; the lyrics are beautiful. Please continue reviewing, your comments will and do make this story better.

Thank you to those who have been reviewing and have made this story a favorite. If you all only knew how much it meant to me (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Unfinished Business – White Lies

* * *

Elena pulled up in front of Bonnie's house at promptly noon. She honked her horn three times to let Bonnie know she was downstairs. Bonnie sighed and looked out of the window at Elena's car. It was a dreary day with dark clouds caressing the sky.

Bonnie briefly touched her necklace that had been given to her by her grandmother and was immediately suffocated with many memories of that dreadful night. She quickly blinked and took one last look at her room before grabbing her duffel bag and walking down the stairs.

She opened the door to Elena's car and sat down, buckling her seat belt. She placed the duffel bag down by her feet and smiled at Elena briefly. Elena smiled back and said, "Let's hurry over to the house before it storms."

Elena blasted some music in the car before she pulled out of Bonnie's driveway. Bonnie sullenly looked at the sky as she drove and was hit with a pang as Elena drove past the graveyard. She bit her lip as she fought back her tears. Her mother was buried there along with her grandmother. God, how she missed them so much.

Bonnie's mind wandered back to the night the tomb had been opened and realized that her grams knew she was going to die. But, she did the spell anyway because Bonnie had wanted it. And Bonnie had done it for Elena. Everything came down to Elena, she realized bitterly, but she still loved her like a sister.

Elena pulled into the Salvatore drive way and Stefan immediately opened the door with a big smile on his face. Bonnie kept her eyes down and didn't even notice that the car had stopped. "Come on, Bonnie," Elena said softly as she unbuckled her seat belt. Bonnie nodded before unbuckling her own seat belt.

Elena locked the door as Bonnie hoisted the duffel bag onto her shoulder. Elena bounded up to Stefan and hugged him tightly and Bonnie silently waited until Stefan apologetically smiled and allowed her in. "Let me show you to your room," Stefan said warmly as he led the way up the stairs. Elena stayed downstairs and flipped through the TV channels.

He walked down the hallway and opened the door. Bonnie gawked as she stared into the room as if afraid to disturb its peacefulness. (Link for her bedroom will be posted on my profile). "It's…beautiful," Bonnie said swallowing.

Stefan stepped into the bedroom chuckling. "Thank you," Stefan murmured. "This is the remote for the TV and this remote controls the fireplace. Feel free to browse through the books on the bookshelf. My apologies, they may be a bit outdated," Stefan said, softly, "And Bonnie?"

Bonnie tore her eyes away from the room and fixed them onto his. "Thank you…for staying with us for a while. I know you didn't want to but this will make matters simpler," Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded and said genuinely, "It's not a problem. And you're right, it will make things easier." Stefan began to walk out of the room as Bonnie dumped her duffel bag onto the bed and followed him. He stopped and turned around to face Bonnie.

"I apologize again, but your room is across Damon's. If anything is wrong, he can help easily. Elena and I are down the hall," Stefan said sheepishly. Bonnie fought back the urge to scowl and nodded like a good guest.

Stefan and Bonnie stepped out into the hall and as if on cue, Damon opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with wet, dripping hair and only a white towel around his waist. His lips turned into a smirk as he said slyly, "Hello, witch." Bonnie smirked back and said back coldly, "Hello yourself, vampire." She tried to stop her eyes from roaming Damon's body which only made Damon smirk more.

"Damon, get dressed, and meet us downstairs. We need to discuss things," Stefan said annoyed. Bonnie shoved past Damon and went down the stairs. Damon watched her pass him and could not help but notice her soft blush. Damon smirked and went into his bedroom. _She so wants me, _he thought laughing. (Picture for Damon's bedroom will be posted on my profile).

Moments later Damon entered the living room only to see Elena and Stefan making loving eyes at each other and Bonnie staring absently into the fire place. He watched her make the flames dance and wondered what was on her mind.

He coughed to signal his presence and immediately the flames stopped dancing as Bonnie fixed her bold gaze on him. Stefan cleared his throat and began speaking as Damon went over to the scotch bottle and poured himself a drink. Yes, he drank even in the afternoon.

"Well, we all know the issue at hand. Bonnie, you can conjure spells to weaken and even kill Katherine. You're probably out of luck using Emily's spells as Katherine probably knows them all but you are able to conjure your own spells, correct?" Stefan said loudly. Now, this was news to Damon, he had no idea Bonnie was at that level of magic.

Bonnie nodded at Stefan and said smoothly, "This house, Elena's car, and your cars have already been charmed with protection spells." Damon looked at her impressed and nodded appreciatively as did Stefan.

"Damon and I will play along to Katherine's beat if she ever confronts us separately but there must be a day where we need to all kill her." Bonnie let out a snort as Damon, Elena, and Stefan all stared at her.

"Sorry, but I think someone just might give into Katherine if he ever saw her," Bonnie said hastily, staring at Damon bluntly. Damon felt a flicker of anger run through him as he said warningly, "Watch your words, witch."

"I have a name and it's Bonnie," she snapped, "and we all know what lengths you'd go to for Katherine." All four of them knew she meant the night of the tomb had been opened.

With that, she got up and stormed over to the table where Elena's keys lay. "I'm taking your car," she muttered as she walked swiftly to the door. "Where are you going?" She heard Elena call out after her. "To see Matt," She answered, shutting the door behind her. She couldn't see Elena's confused and surprised face and Damon's angry clenched jaw. "She started it," Damon growled as Stefan and Elena stared at him after the door shut. He turned around and stormed up the stairs as Elena sighed and Stefan rubbed his temple.

Bonnie hadn't lied. She was going to go see Matt; after all, she did owe him a car. She bit her lip as she realized she'd have to drive to the hospital, pick up Matt, take him to her house so he could drive his car back to the hospital. She sighed and started driving to the hospital as her sudden anger towards Damon faded.

Once there, she quickly found Matt who was perched outside of Caroline's room. "How is she?" She asked anxiously. "Good, thankfully," Matt said relieved, "she's out of surgery and she's just recovering. Doctors say she's lucky." Bonnie smiled, relieved, and bit her lip as she quickly explained the situation to Matt who had the smarts to avoid asking why she was living with the Salvatores.

She drove Matt to her house and he bid her good bye as she watched him drive away in his car. Bonnie got back into Elena's car and found herself absently driving. As reality set in, Bonnie realized she was driving towards the graveyard. Bonnie parked her car and grumbled as the first drop of rain fell from the sky. "Great," She muttered as she pulled her hood over her head and ran through the open gates towards where her grams lay.

When she saw her grams tombstone, she fell to her knees and softly kissed the cold stone. Bonnie just sat there staring at the words that had been carved into the stone and whispered, "Grams, I need you more than ever."

Damon slammed the door to his room behind him and stared out of the window. _Who the hell is Matt? _He wondered as he went through his memory. He quickly remembered that he was Elena's previous boyfriend. _Why would Bonnie need to see him? _Damon thought annoyed that he was caring.

Before he knew what he was doing, he shoved his bedroom window open and flew out of it in his bird form. Damon soared through the sky as rain drops fell on his feathers. He swooped down under the trees of the graveyard in order to avoid being completely drenched and quickly did a double-take when he saw Bonnie crouched in front of a tombstone, sobbing. He changed into his regular state and walked carefully towards Bonnie.

"Well, well, look who was a liar," Damon said in his bored tone. Bonnie hurriedly wipe her tears away and got to her feet. She turned away, getting ready to leave when Damon grabbed her wrist stopping her. He knew there was something seriously wrong when she didn't make a snide remark. "Let go," Bonnie said as her voice broke, "why can't you leave me alone for two seconds?" He let her wrist go taken aback by her voice. He had never heard her sound so defeated.

"Katherine can pop up anywhere, and in this state, she can easily take advantage of you," Damon argued. "So you care now?" Bonnie said angrily, her eyes flashing to his, "I am in this state _because _of you." Damon tried not to wince at the harshness of her voice.

"I apologized so many times, Bonnie, I don't know what else to do, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and again, I'm so damn sorry," Damon said frustrated as he looked at her pleadingly. Bonnie blinked and laughed. "Here I am, blaming you, when it was just my fault," Bonnie muttered, "She knew the spell would take her, but still…" Bonnie stopped as her voice broke and she held back tears.

"Your grandmother knew what she was doing," Damon said softly as he took his opportunity to show her he wasn't completely evil, "she knew it'd take her life, but she did it for you Bonnie. She loved you, and she'd hate if you kept blaming yourself. The only way you can help yourself is if you became the most powerful Bennett witch. Witchcraft was what linked you to your grandmother. Don't let that slip away." Bonnie stared at him as she nodded. "You're right."

"Now let's get home before you get sick," Damon murmured. Bonnie nodded and turned around, walking back to Elena's car. She briefly turned around to look at her grandmother's grave one last time and was surprised to see Damon bow in front of her grandmother's tombstone.

She quickly turned around before he could notice that she witnessed his act of humanity and started walking back to Elena's car knowing that he was following. _Maybe he has changed, _Bonnie thought as they settled into the car but she wouldn't let down her guard so early.

_I looked in the mirror, but something was wrong.I saw you behind, but my reflection was gone.  
There was smoke in the fireplace as white as the snow.  
A voice beckoned gently "Now it's time to go".  
A requiem played as you begged for forgiveness.  
"Don't touch me!" I screamed,  
"I've got unfinished business."_

_You got blood your hands and I know it's mine,  
I just need more time.  
So get off your low, let's dance like we used to.  
But there's a light in the distance, waiting for me,  
I will wait for you.  
So get off your low, let's kiss like we used to. _

_-Unfinished Business by White Lies_

_

* * *

_

Ah, I didn't re-read this chapter because it is 2:20 AM, so please excuse all mistakes. Again, thank you for the reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter and the song. I think this is my favorite chapter that I have written. Please review!


	6. Learn You Inside Out

Chapter 6- Learn You Inside Out

A/N: Ahhh, thank you all for the reviews! They make me so happy! Please keep them coming after you read this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. If I did, Damon would not really have feelings for Bonnie, and not Elena

Songs: Broken- Life house (for the car ride back), Everything- Life house (Dinner), Learn You Inside Out- Life house (for when Bonnie and Damon are in her bedroom and she does the spell)

* * *

Bonnie pulled into the drive way of the Salvatore residence just as the rain let up. The silence in the car had been a comfortable one as both were lost in their own thoughts. Bonnie unbuckled her seat and Damon did the same. They climbed out of the car and walked inside of the house to find Elena and Stefan in the kitchen cutting vegetables.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena said as she arched an eyebrow at Damon. Stefan's eyes wandered from her to Damon warily. "Hi," Bonnie answered awkwardly. She shrugged off her sweater and walked to the kitchen to help.

"What can I do to help?" She asked softly, as if silently asking for forgiveness of her previous actions. "Cut the tomatoes," Elena said smiling, "and put them in the salad. Dinner is ready after you're done." Stefan vanished into the living room and Damon was no where to be seen.

"I'm sorry for….earlier," Bonnie started, "Things…past memories…just got to me." Elena nodded and whispered, "It's okay, I understand." Bonnie smiled gratefully as she finished with the salad. "Come on, let's eat, I'm starved," Elena announced.

They arranged the table and Elena called for the boys. Stefan and Damon appeared at the same time and they all sat down at the table. Plates were passed around, and soon the only sound that could be heard was the munching of food. "So Bonnie, if you need anything to work with," Stefan said breaking the silence, "please tell me." All of them understood he was talking about the spell.

"Don't worry, I think I have this under control…the only problem is I don't know how powerful to _make _the spell because I don't know her strength. I actually wondering if…" Bonnie trailed off nervously as the three other people stopped eating and stared at her expectantly.

"If…?" Elena prodded. "If I could go through Stefan's memory or Damon's memory and get a feel for Katherine's power…it would help me a lot because I wouldn't be guessing at her strength," Bonnie rushed.

Stefan and Damon both looked at each other and then back at the young witch. "I'll volunteer," Damon spoke up. Now, it was Bonnie's turn to stare at him in disbelief. She _really _didn't want to go through Damon's memory and see the many people he has killed. But then again, she didn't want to go through Stefan's memory and see all those moments him and Elena spent together. So, Damon it was.

Um, great," Bonnie said slowly. "We can do it after dinner," Damon suggested. Stefan was stunned that Damon would want someone else prying through his brain. "Okay," Stefan said as he nodded. Bonnie smiled and drank the last of her iced tea. She stood up, and brought her plate to the sink and turned on the faucet.

Before she could grab the soap, the faucet was turned off by a hand. Bonnie turned in confusion as she looked up in Damon's face. "You two cooked dinner, Stefan and I will clean up," Damon said quietly as he stared into her brown-green orbs. Bonnie shook her head stubbornly and said, "Stefan did most of the cooking with Elena, I just cut up a tomato. How about I stay and help you clean?" Bonnie negotiated.

Damon nodded as Elena and Stefan smiled gratefully at the two. "Thanks guys," They said as they vanished into their bedroom upstairs. It was just Bonnie and Damon in the kitchen. Damon began washing the plates as Bonnie stored the left over food in the refrigerator and began drying the dishes. Their hands touched briefly as Damon passed the plate to her and they locked gazes.

Bonnie tore her gaze away from his as she put away the plate and they both silently began to do the dishes. Bonnie wondered why he was being so quiet tonight. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked hesitantly. _Why would he ever confide in me if there was something wrong? That's Elena's job, _she thought.

Silence filled the kitchen for a moment before Damon answered slowly, "Bonnie, when…you're going through my mind later…you know there will be some things you won't want to see. I'll admit, I have done some things that I'm not proud of in my life but that was the past and I need you to understand that." He searched her eyes desperately as if seeking acceptance.

Bonnie nodded and answered softly, "Damon, I will not judge you for your actions. I am only looking for one thing in your mind, and I promise I won't pry into other things if I can help it. Just trust me, okay?" Damon stared at her for a second before nodding. The two finished the dishes, and shut the lights off before walking upstairs to Bonnie's room.

Bonnie opened her door and Damon noticed that she hadn't unpacked. "Should I come back after you've settled in?" Damon asked. Bonnie shook her head as she sat down on her bed cross-legged and patted the bed in front of her. Damon sat down and made himself comfortable.

"I'm going to turn on the fire place, the flames will help me focus better since they are my main element," Bonnie informed as she pressed the button that Stefan had told her about. Damon watched her as she prepared herself and found himself captivated by her soft, luscious pink lips and bronze cheeks. Her hair that was tucked behind her ear fell in front of her face and Damon felt himself tucking in back into place. Bonnie looked up at him and looked back down as she tried to focus.

"Alright, give me your hand," Bonnie said softly.

Damon grinned at her and said jokingly, "Bonnie, this is the oldest trick in the book." Bonnie glared before feeling her lips curl into a small smile. Damon placed his hand onto hers and they both inhaled as they saw a light golden ring form around their entwined hands.

Bonnie said, "Close your eyes and just relax. I'm going to go through your memories. It would be best if you could focus on one thing until I tell you I'm done." Damon nodded and did as she instructed. Bonnie closed her eyes as well and felt herself being sucked into a world she did not know.

She turned around slowly and found herself in the living room. She saw a toddler version of Damon running around the living room of an old house. Bonnie smiled as she remembered her promise to Damon. She would not pry into unnecessary memories.

She pulled herself out and plunged her mind back into another memory. This one was of Katherine and Damon in his room, kissing. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a twinge in her stomach. She ignored it and pulled herself out again, and entered a different memory.

There, this was the one. Bonnie watched as Katherine through a human towards a wall. She pressed on his throat as Bonnie watched the man sputter. The next thing Bonnie knew the man was across the parking lot and slammed against a car. After Katherine was done battering his body up, Bonnie saw her stab her fangs into his throat and feed from him as he cried out in pain. Damon was looking on from the darkness with fear in his eyes. Bonnie realized that he hadn't been turned then.

The memory faded and Bonnie felt herself staring into blackness. _Katherine is too powerful, _Bonnie thought. She tried to find another memory that would show her more of Katherine.

She was pulled into this memory where she saw Katherine and Stefan kissing in his bedroom and Damon looking on bitterly with a hurt expression on his face. Bonnie felt a pang of sadness as she looked into Damon's eyes and saw the pain there.

Bonnie switched into another memory which was of Damon killing a man after feeding from him. Bonnie quickly zapped herself out of this memory and tried to forget the evil look he had on his face. She realized there wasn't much else of his memories that depicted her strength so Bonnie chanted some words and felt herself being pulled out of Damon's head. She opened her eyes as she stared at Damon who still had his eyes closed. Her eyes ran over his perfectly sculpted face and felt herself wanting to show him what real love was like.

Bonnie quickly erased that idea and said, "Open your eyes, I'm finished." Damon opened his eyes slowly and immediately searched Bonnie's eyes for any sign of emotion. Bonnie looked down at the same moment Damon did and they both saw their hands entwined even though the golden ring had vanished.

_Time isn't on our side_  
_ All we have now_  
_ For the rest of our lives_  
_ Let's stay up all night_

_ In the silence you stare at the world_  
_ Your eyes are screaming to be heard_  
_ I want to learn you inside out_

_I see all that you want to be_  
_ Look into your soul_  
_ Looking right back at me_  
_ I want to learn you inside out_

_-Learn You Inside Out by Lifehouse_

_

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter. I was more focused on Bonnie and Damon connecting emotionally and Bonnie realizing why Damon is the way he is. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts._  
_


	7. Collide

Chapter 7-

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy lately. Please enjoy this chapter. I hope to finish this chapter before September and I don't think I'll be writing again until next summer . Let's see though. Please review, they make my day! Finally, you guys get what you've been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Songs: You and Me- Lifehouse, Collide- Howie Day (for the bamon moment!)

Bonnie hastily pulled her hand away and let it fall on her lap as Damon ran his hand through his hair trying not to seem as if it bothered him. "What did you see, Bonnie?" He asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

Bonnie looked down as she replied, "Exactly what I needed. She's so strong."

Damon growled frustrated as he took off his infamous leather jacket and tossed it next to him. "Tell me what you saw," Damon asked stubbornly as the flames from the fireplace flickered on their faces.

Bonnie looked into his eyes for a minute straight before clearing her throat and tearing her gaze. "I saw you as a toddler," Bonnie started, feeling a faint smile play upon her lips, "I saw a memory of you and Katherine kissing, another of her killing a man and you looking on, and another of …" Bonnie trailed off and bit her lip.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he waited for her to continue. "Another of Katherine kissing Stefan and you…um, watching, and another of you killing a man," Bonnie said slowly, watching his expression for anger.

"It wasn't intentional, I promise," Bonnie added solemnly.

Damon nodded as he tried not to let the pain from those memories flood back into his mind. He felt Bonnie grip his hand and he looked up at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said genuinely.

"For?" Damon asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Bonnie let go of his hand feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"For Katherine not being in the tomb. If she was, at least one of us could've been happy and it would've all been worth it," Bonnie said softly, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Me too," Damon said bitterly, "only so I wouldn't have had to find out that she used me and didn't care about me. But then, I'm glad she wasn't there. I found out who she really was." Bonnie didn't answer and they both took a few minutes to stare into the flames absently.

"I can't…imagine the pain you must've felt…" Bonnie said quietly as her eyes met his again. Damon shrugged as he lay down across her bed in front of her.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. I'm a monster," Damon said darkly as he turned on his side to look at her.

Bonnie swallowed guiltily and responded back fiercely, "That's because you choose to come off as one. If people saw what I saw, they would feel differently."

Before Bonnie knew it, Damon was in front of her face, about an inch away, glaring at her with hard eyes. "Don't even dare think about telling anyone," His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Why are you so afraid of revealing yourself to others?" Bonnie retorted, aware that she was breathing on his face.

"I already did remember?" He chuckled, referring to Katherine, "that didn't work out well."

"That wasn't real," Bonnie said softly as she looked into his eyes. Before she could stop herself, Bonnie reached out and cupped his jaw as her thumb stroked his cheek. "She doesn't count. Open yourself up to someone else." Damon breathlessly looked upon her face noticing how close they were to kissing and Bonnie felt the heat creep up her cheeks.

"I think I already am starting to," Damon whispered as his breath tickled her lips.

Before she could answer him, he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her heatedly. Bonnie responded quickly and passionately as she sucked on his lower lip. She felt his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth and she allowed him all access as she grabbed his messy, black hair and pulled him closer as she lay down on the bed.

He hovered above her, deepening the kiss and grabbing her head and pressing closer. Bonnie moaned softly as she felt him press his body against hers and she gently raked her fingers over his back as her tongue fought for dominance.

Bonnie pulled away, unwillingly, needing to breathe and she stared at Damon breathlessly as he gazed back at her passionately. He gave her less than fifteen seconds before he hungrily took her lips into his mouth once again. Bonnie's toes curled up in pleasure as the flames behind them roared as Bonnie lost all inhibition and let her powers loose.

* * *

AHHH, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I know I did, I love Bamon so much. I like taking their relationship slow in this story.

Please please review! I love you guys for your comments and I love reading them!


	8. This is Home

Chapter 8-This is Home

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, and yes, I am a total Life house junkie lol! :P Enjoy! Anyway, here's a twist for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: This is Home- Switchfoot

* * *

Damon pulled away after 10 minutes regretfully and chuckled while staring at her swollen lips and shiny, bright eyes. "Whoa, calm down, tiger," He teased as the flames behind him slowly turned back to normal when Bonnie regained control. She blushed and stared at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Damon propped himself up on his hand and stroked her cheek. "I'm worried," Damon said softly as he looked into her warm brown-green eyes. "About?" Bonnie asked frowning. "You taking on Katherine," Damon answered. "Not that I doubt your strength or anything," Damon added quickly.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes before smiling. "Don't worry about me," Bonnie reassured as Damon scowled. "Now that I know her strength, I can better the spell I have in mind."

"Speaking of which," Damon started softly, "when did you start conjuring your own?" Bonnie shrugged and answered back softly, "I don't know. Ever since the night of the tomb, I've been practicing and one day when I was in my room, I made up a spell and it worked."

"If Katherine knows of this…" Damon hesitated. "Again, don't worry. The day she knows about it, will be the day she dies," Bonnie said, smiling. "I'm worried about Elena," Bonnie whispered as her face became serious. "Katherine is out to kill and Elena isn't supernatural…" Bonnie trailed off.

Damon shook his head and responded, "One of us will be with her at all times and plus those protection charms will keep her safe." "But soon, Katherine will know what I did and she'll know we all are working together," Bonnie said as she gazed at Damon's ring. "We have to kill her before that," Damon said thoughtfully, "If only we knew where she was residing …knowing her, it's probably a lavish place."

Suddenly, Bonnie bolted up in bed and ran out of the room. "Bonnie?" Damon yelled after her. He quickly ran after her and almost collided with Stefan and Elena who were coming out of their room to hear what the ruckus was about.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked wearily. "Nothing, brother," Damon growled as squeezed past him and down the stairs. Stefan turned to Elena who shrugged and followed him down the stairs.

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong?" Damon exclaimed. The young witch was on the couch flipping through her great-grandmother's grimoire. "Bonnie?" Elena asked concerned. "Shhh," Bonnie whispered frustrated. Suddenly, she jabbed her finger at a page and smiled triumphantly. Damon, Stefan and Elena stared at her expectantly.

"I found it. I can find out where Katherine is staying and where is she right now. Of course, I need to do it very carefully because if I don't, she can easily tell someone is spying on her," Bonnie said in a rush. All of three of the others immediately walked over and sat around Bonnie.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier," Bonnie muttered as her eyes scanned the spell. Damon couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was focused. "What do you need to do the spell?" Stefan asked quietly. Bonnie shook her head and grinned. "Nothing, that's the best part, Emily had established a blood bond with Katherine. This spell was made so Emily could help Katherine if she was ever in trouble."

"Be careful," Damon whispered. Elena and Stefan eyed them wondering what the hell was going on. Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, don't distract me," Bonnie instructed as the others moved back to give her space. Bonnie slowly chanted the spell as the flames in the fireplace increased in intensity.

In a matter of seconds, Bonnie saw a burst of white and then her vision focused. She was no longer in the Salvatore living room but now in a quiet house. Bonnie carefully looked around and saw a painting on the wall, a dresser, a door with beautiful silver hinges. She heard noises and she quickly turned towards the sound that was coming from the bed. She saw two figures on it and heard groaning.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She inched closer to the bed and saw an arm with a tattoo branded on it. Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized she had seen that tattoo before. But where?

"Someone is here," The male grunted as they both stopped moving. Bonnie saw Katherine sit up and wildly look around. _Shit, _Bonnie thought. She quickly made note of the location and felt herself being drawn out of the world again. The next thing Bonnie knew she was back in the Salvatore living room with three anxious faces looking at her.

"This isn't good," Bonnie moaned as she got up and began pacing nervously. "What happened?" Stefan and Damon both asked at the same time. They glared at each other as they waited for Bonnie to speak.

"I saw the room and what it looked outside of the window but it's not in Mystic Falls." "Draw it," Damon instructed, "Maybe I can recognize it." Bonnie quickly drew it and waited for the two vampires to make a comment. "I know where that is," Elena exclaimed, happy that she could be useful. "It's in Roversville, ten minutes outside of Mystic Falls. Jenna took me there for grocery shopping a few times," Elena explained. Stefan nodded and said, "Good, what else did you see Bonnie?"

"Katherine was in her bed with some male but I couldn't see his face. I saw his tattoo though, and it's oddly familiar….crazy thing is that, _he _noticed I was there," Bonnie explained frustrated. Damon stiffened and asked softly, "Are you in any danger? Did he discover your identity?" Stefan stared at him again in shock.

Bonnie shook his head and answered, "No, I got out in time." Stefan stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a thick, black covered book. He started thumbing through it quickly and asked "What did the tattoo look like?" "It was a ring of fire with a serpent running through it," Bonnie answered, trying to remember where she had seen it.

Stefan stopped flipping through pages and pointed to a page as he held it up. "Like this?" Stefan asked. Bonnie looked up and walked over to him. She looked at the page and nodded quickly. "Yes, that was it!" Bonnie said anxiously, "what does it mean?"

"He's a witch," Stefan said, "but not just any witch. His line is just as powerful as yours." Bonnie quickly began putting two and two together.

"If he was intimately involved with Katherine, that means she wants him for something," Bonnie said slowly.

"Something like weakening you so she can kill Elena and take us three," Stefan finished grimly. Bonnie swallowed hard as she realized this match wasn't going to be as simple as she thought.

* * *

Ahh, hope you guys liked that turning point. (: Please review!


	9. Just the Way You are

Chapter 9-Just the Way You are

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in about a week and I'm truly sorry for that. Life has just been busy. Please read and review! Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars

* * *

Bonnie swallowed nervously as she heard Stefan's words. "What do we do now?" Bonnie asked nervously as she glanced around the room and saw Elena chewing on her lower lip, Damon staring darkly at the floor, and Stefan looking frustrated.

"I was thinking that we attack her first but we clearly can't. They'd know we're coming and our strengths are equal to theirs," Stefan answered. "So we're just going to wait around and do nothing?" Damon said angrily. Silence filled the room as Bonnie said glumly, "You have a better idea?" Damon grumbled. "I can make my own spells, but I'm guessing so can he," Bonnie said slowly as her heart sank.

Stefan nodded as Bonnie sighed. "Katherine is going for Elena first…how about we use her as bait?" Damon suggested. "Absolutely not," Stefan snarled as he clenched his fists and glared at Damon as purple veins appeared around his eyes. Elena rubbed his shoulder.

Stefan calmed down and turned when Bonnie spoke softly, "There's nothing we can do. It comes down to my skill and his skill in the end. Elena just needs to be with one of us at all times." Elena sighed as she realized this was a matter for the supernatural.

"I'm going to go upstairs and practice," Bonnie said tiredly, "then I'll go to bed. Sleep tight, guys." Bonnie made her way towards the stairs when she suddenly stopped. Her back grew rigid and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Bonnie turned around to meet three pairs of suspicious eyes and hissed, "Someone just tried to break through my protection barrier around the house and it only filters through humans."

Before she could utter another word, Damon raced out of the window with Stefan following him. "Guys, no!" Bonnie yelled after them but it was too late. Elena stared at her worriedly and whispered, "They'll be okay." Bonnie nodded as she sat down on the couch wondering if it was that male witch.

About ten minutes later, the guys walked in through the door with an angry expression on their face. Bonnie and Elena both breathed sighs of relief. "Did you see them?" Bonnie said hurriedly. Damon shook his head with quiet rage filled in his eyes. "No, whoever it was escaped."

Bonnie sighed with relief and disappointment. She stifled a yawn but Damon didn't miss it. "We all need sleep," Damon said tiredly, "I'll see you guys in the morning." Stefan nodded as Elena remained on the couch and Bonnie followed Damon up the stairs.

As Bonnie was about to enter her room, Damon grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him so she was against his chest. "We have to talk…about, you know," Damon said as he licked his lips and scanned her face for any sign. Bonnie looked down not wanting to see rejection in his eyes and realized he wasn't moving without an answer.

"I think," Bonnie swallowed nervously as she became aware of their bodies were pressed against each other, "with our past history, we need to take things slow." "But do you regret it?" Damon demanded as his eyes flashed with concern.

Bonnie bit her lip as she thought and slowly shook her head. "No, I really don't," Bonnie said frustrated. "Good. Because I don't either," Damon said softly, "and we will take it slow. I won't try to get into your pants." After a moment, he added with a smirk, "Actually, I lied. I might try." Bonnie blushed at his blunt words and Damon stroked her cheek. "You're so damn tempting," He whispered as his blue eyes burned into hers.

_When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are _

_(Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars)_

Bonnie looked up at him and saw his lips come crashing down on hers as he brought her even closer towards his chest. This time she was the first one to pull away. "I'll see you tomorrow," She smirked as Damon looked at her with a dazed expression. "Yeah," He mumbled finding the words, "tomorrow. Goodnight."

He looked at her one last time as she laughed and began to close the door. "Goodnight," She whispered. Bonnie turned around and changed into her pajamas wondering what the hell was going on with her life as she crawled under her covers.

**The Next Day**

Bonnie woke up early the next day and silently walked down the stairs after brushing her teeth and showering. She was surprised to see Elena in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and pen. "Hey" She greeted.

"Hi," Elena answered cheerfully. "We need to go grocery shopping," Elena added as she glanced at Bonnie, "Help me write the list?" Bonnie nodded as she began pulling open cupboards and seeing what was missing.

"Pancake mix, syrup, cereal, bread, eggs, milk," Bonnie declared as she turned around and saw the brothers enter the kitchen simultaneously while rubbing their heads. "Morning," Elena cheerfully said as she wrote down what Bonnie had said and walked over to kiss Stefan. "Morning," Stefan muttered back as Damon scowled and grunted, "What the hell is this ruckus about? You could've woken up the whole town."

Bonnie bit back a laugh as Elena and Stefan glared at him. Bonnie eyed Damon appreciatively as she noticed his navy blue drawstring pajama pants and V-neck white t shirt that stretched and showed off his perfect abs. She blushed as Damon caught her staring and he grinned back.

Elena cleared her throat as Bonnie and Damon turned towards the couple who eyed them suspiciously. To make matters worse, Damon walked over to Bonnie and planted a kiss on her head innocently. Elena gasped as she witnessed this act of sweetness as Stefan slowly said, "What's going on, guys? Actually, what's been going on, guys?" Bonnie blushed again as she silently resumed her activity of opening cupboards. Damon shrugged and answered back normally, "We're together."

The silence in the room could have driven a quiet person mad. "What?" Stefan said as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Elena scowled and said through clenched teeth, "Absolutely not. You've done enough to her."

Damon growled at Elena warningly as Stefan pushed her behind him. "Okay, I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to set him on fire if he hurt you," Stefan said to Bonnie who nodded and rubbed Damon's arm. Elena crossed her arms stubbornly as Damon grinned and said, "Thanks for the approval, bro."

"You and I need to talk," Elena said crossly as she glared at Bonnie, "while we grocery shop." Bonnie swallowed as she began to follow Elena out of the room with a sigh. Stefan and Damon both exchanged looks and immediately found themselves in front of the girls who bumped into their chests.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," Stefan firmly said. "Why not?" Bonnie growled. "If you haven't noticed, someone tried to get to us last night," Damon snapped angrily. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm a powerful witch. Now move before I make you move," Bonnie huffed as they both glared at each other.

"I have no idea how you two are going to last. You're like water, and he's oil. Immiscible," Elena muttered as she shook her head. "We'll be fine," Bonnie said in a calmer tone referring to her and Damon and the grocery trip, "and it's a crowded place. We'll be back in thirty minutes tops."

Stefan sighed as he knew they stood no chance with Bonnie's powers. "Fine, go," Damon growled, "but if you aren't back in thirty minutes, I'm coming to look for you guys." Bonnie smiled as Elena grabbed her hand and raced out of the door before the Salvatores could change their mind. "This is a bad idea," Damon groaned to Stefan as he walked towards the alcohol stand to pour himself a glass of scotch.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this and it wasn't rushed! Please read and review!


	10. Hysteria

Chapter 10-Hysteria

A/N: Sorry for the late updates and thank you for the sweet reviews! You guys are awesome. Please enjoy this chapter and continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!

Songs-Help, I'm Alive! - Metric, Hysteria- Muse (for the grocery store)

* * *

Elena shoved the gear into 'Drive' as she pulled out of the Salvatore garage. Silence awkwardly filled the car as Bonnie fiddled with her buttons and Elena focused on driving. At the second stop light, Elena couldn't control herself and exclaimed, "Bonnie, are you crazy?"

"No," Bonnie replied, sighing tiredly. "Then why Damon? Out of the all the guys in Mystic Falls, you choose the most dangerous and arrogant one? You deserve better." Elena said angrily.

"Please, like Stefan is any less dangerous. And don't tell what I deserve and don't deserve," Bonnie retorted. "So everything he did to you is forgotten?" Elena asked bewildered. Bonnie sighed. "No, but he's turned over a new leaf and he actually cares about me. If you could see the way his icy eyes melt when he looks at me and how they harden when anyone comes near me, you'd realize."

Elena sighed finally giving up. "I only care about you. I don't want him to hurt you anymore than he has." Bonnie nodded and replied, "I understand but you need to let me make my own mistakes. Besides, I can totally kill Damon if he hurts me." Elena cracked a smile and nodded pulling into the parking lot of a local grocery store.

She leaned over and gave Bonnie a tight hug. "I wish you guys the best of luck. Maybe you can mend his heart," Elena whispered softly. "I'll try," Bonnie said smiling. They climbed out of the car and entered the store. "What's first?" Elena asked as she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Pancake mix," Bonnie announced. They drove the cart to the aisle and picked up a box along with syrup. "Cereal," Bonnie listed as Elena drove the cart. Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "Damn, I got the wrong type of syrup," Bonnie said frustrated, "I'll be back." She hesitated before answering, "Maybe that's not a good idea…" "Go, I'll be fine, you'll be literally five seconds," Elena reassured. Bonnie nodded before dashing off around the aisle.

About a minute later, Elena was gazing at the cereals not being able to make up her mind and heard a male ask curiously, "Katherine?" Elena quickly turned to face the man and tried not to show any emotion on her face. "No, I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else," Elena answered calmly before offering a smile. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and a black blazer. He had green eyes and jet black hair.

"Oh," the male said as he recollected himself, "My mistake. I apologize." He quickly turned around and walked away. Elena turned back around as her heart pounded in her chest. She needed to find Bonnie. Fast.

* * *

Bonnie arrived back at the syrup aisle and quickly exchanged the syrup for the right one but not before knocking over a box of cake mix. "God, I'm such a klutz," Bonnie muttered to herself. She bent down to retrieve it but a man's hand grabbed it first. "Here you go," He said as he handed her the box.

He was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and blue jeans. "Thanks," Bonnie smiled. "I'm Jason," He offered as he extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Bonnie," She said without thinking and shook his hand. Bonnie felt a surge of electricity move through her hand and they both pulled away at the same time, shocked.

"Are you new to town?" Bonnie asked politely. Jason nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, just arrived a couple of days ago. I haven't seen the town much…I was actually looking for someone to show me around," Jason tried.

Bonnie got the hint and shook her head while biting her lip, "I'm not single. I'm sorry." Jason looked down disappointed. "I understand. You're gorgeous, of course you wouldn't be single…well nice meeting you. See you around," Jason said as he flashed a tiny smile and walked away.

When he reached the end of the aisle, Jason removed his blazer. Bonnie gasped as he turned the corner and she saw a flash of his arm with a tattoo on it. The same one she saw the guy who was with Katherine have.

Bonnie turned on her heel and ran like she had never run before. _Oh my god, Elena, please be okay, _Bonnie chanted as her heart thudded. Her feet pounded the tiles on the market floor as onlookers gave her strange looks. Just as she was about to turn a corner, a cart came towards her and Bonnie skidded to stop as a breathless Elena stared at her wide-eyed.

"Bonnie, a man called me Katherine," Elena blurted out and the same time Bonnie blurted, "I saw the witch that was with Katherine." They both stared at each other wide-eyed as they knew they had to get back to the house immediately.

* * *

Jason exited the store puzzled. _That girl looked exactly like Katherine, _he wondered as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated. _God damn, Katherine really needs to fill me in on details. This town is so strange. _

His thoughts flitted to the image of the petite caramel-skinned girl and he smiled. _Bonnie. God, she is so beautiful. Whoever he is must be a lucky man. Maybe I'll run into her again, _he thought hopefully. His nose scrunched up as he thought about the hand shake and the surge of electricity he had felt.

_Weird, _he thought, _time to go back to Katherine. Maybe today she'll actually tell me who we're fighting. Why am I even helping her? Oh that's right; my family owes her a favor. The sex wasn't bad though, _Jason thought as he answered his own question. He drove off slowly towards their house in Roversville.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie paid for the groceries quickly as Bonnie put a temporary spell around them that would hide their scents. They raced out of the store with bags in their hands as Elena threw open the trunk and tossed the groceries inside. They shut the top and climbed into the cars as Elena sped back to the Salvatore house where the brothers were restlessly waiting for the girls.

"What was the guy who talked to you wearing?" Bonnie asked suddenly. "Black blazer, blue jeans, white shirt," Elena listed as she dug through her memory. "Fuck," Bonnie said as she grew pale, "that was the witch." Elena said nothing and pressed harder on the gas.

* * *

"10 minutes before I go after them," Damon growled as he stared at the clock. "Relax," Stefan tried as he flipped through the TV channels, "Have some faith in Bonnie."

Damon sighed as he suddenly heard someone burst through the door. He and Stefan turned around and saw a breathless Elena and a pissed off Bonnie who was chanting in Latin. "What happened?" Damon asked as the air filled with tension.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she kept chanting and abruptly finished putting more spells around the house. "A man came up to me asking if I was Katherine," Elena answered as she sat down next to Stefan.

"So we have another vampire in town," Stefan said darkly. To his surprise, Bonnie shook her head.

"There's more. A man came up and helped me. We exchanged names, he said he was new to town, and he asked me to show him around, I told him I was taken and as he left…I…" Bonnie stopped as she stared at Damon's face. Elena and Stefan stared at him as well.

Damon was seething. "Some guy hit on you?" He asked quietly as his eyes darkened. "Damon, that's not important," Bonnie protested as Damon snarled. "What's important is that he was the witch Katherine was with," Bonnie finished as Stefan and Damon stared at her in shock.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that! I enjoyed writing it. Please review with your comments.


	11. Dance with the Devil

Chapter 11-Dance with the Devil

A/N: Enjoy loves! Thank you for the reviews, you guys have been awesome. Please continue reviewing and reading! I love seeing review mails in my inbox (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs-Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

"So let me get this straight, the guy who talked to you is the same guy who mistook Elena for Katherine? Are you two sure?" Stefan asked, concerned. Bonnie nodded as she settled herself down on the couch. "Weirdly, he seemed like he had no idea what was going on," Bonnie thought out loud. Elena nodded agreeing, "Yeah, he seemed surprised to hear I wasn't her."

"What did he look like?" Stefan asked curiously. "Umm, about Damon's height, jet black hair, green eyes, slender and sharp nose, high cheekbones, and a very cute smile," Bonnie thought as she smiled remembering him. Damon growled from the corner of the room where he was silently sulking.

Bonnie smirked and thought, _Damon__ is insecure? That's a first. _

"This isn't good," Stefan thought as he wrinkled his nose, "If Katherine finds out about his fascination with you, she'll say all sorts of things about him having you once you're by her side. It'll only fuel his drive to help her." "He'll have to kill me first," Damon hissed as his eyes darkened and purple veins protruded. Before anyone else could say a word, he stalked towards the open window and launched himself out of it and transformed into a crow.

"Tell me he hasn't gone to find him," Bonnie whispered. Stefan shook his head and shrugged, "Nah, he's stupid, but not that stupid. He's probably gone to feed." Bonnie shuddered at the thought of Damon plunging his fangs into an innocent person's neck. "Sounds to me like he's scared," Elena noted as she smiled, "It'll do him some good. He's always thinking of you as some guaranteed prize." Bonnie shook her head smiling and said, "I hope he's not too upset."

**Damon**

Damon swooped down towards a tree and transformed gracefully into his human form. He was in the woods near the cemetery and he could see the sun flooding in through the layers of leaves. He growled as he ripped a tree from its roots and tossed it aside angrily.

_When I find that piece of trash, I am going to rip his head off, _Damon thought huffing. Suddenly, Damon heard slow clapping behind him and he whirled out with his fangs out.

Katherine was slowly walking towards him with a look of approval on her face. "My, my, how you've grown since I last saw you," She murmured as she stood in front of him.

Damon fought to remain cool and not lash out at her. He decided to play along as he unclenched his fists that were balled up at his sides. Suddenly, a male came through the trees with a scowl on his face. His tattoo caught Damon's eye and within seconds, the warlock was pressed up against a tree with Damon pushing on his throat.

Jason narrowed his eyes and felt a ball of anger roll into his hands as he blasted Damon across the forest floor and brushed his jacket off. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jason hissed as anger flared in his green eyes. Damon immediately stood up and was about to start for him again when he felt Katherine hold him back.

He looked down at her with disdain. "Now, now, Damon," Katherine chided, "No need to get jealous over me." Damon bit his tongue as he wanted to correct her but he knew it would just place a bigger target on Bonnie's back.

"I'm not interested in him. He wants the little witch that I will soon have by my side. Then, they can make little witch babies as the two strongest magical lines join," Katherine said dreamily. Damon swallowed a growl.

"I just want my Salvatores back," Katherine said innocently as she batted her eyes. Damon swallowed at her next words. "Join me, Damon. Together, we can be invincible and we will be revered in the supernatural world. I'll be Queen and you my King," Katherine demanded softly. Damon bit his lip as he nodded and found his tongue again.

"Of course, Katherine. I've been waiting for you for over 145 years. I will always be yours," Damon lied with a straight face. He watched Jason's face form an expression of disgust as he turned away.

"Good boy," Katherine purred as she stroked Damon's face and kissed him earnestly and passionately. Damon swallowed the nausea and tried to kiss her back with the same passion.

_Remind me to scrub my lips clean when I get back home, _Damon thought. "I'll be in touch," Katherine said as she pulled away and started walking backwards. "Once I have Stefan on my side, I'll wear down the witch and kill my doppelganger." Katherine let out a laugh and turned around. Damon watched until he saw Jason teleport them both.

Damon wondered why Katherine hadn't attacked them already. Then, he thought maybe she was trying to prepare the warlock for his fight against a Bennett. Damon stopped thinking and started running home trying to vent out his silent ball of fury. _I will enjoy killing him, _Damon thought darkly.

Dusk had fallen by the time Damon had entered the Salvatore house. He walked into the living room silently where Bonnie was reading a magazine and Elena and Stefan were flipping through pictures.

Damon went over to his bourbon bottle and poured himself a drink and walked towards Bonnie. "Hi," He whispered as he sat down next to her. Bonnie's eyes immediately flared as she sniffed the air around Damon.

_Shit, _Damon thought wide-eyed, _she'll know about the kiss. _

"What's that smell?" Bonnie asked quietly as her eyes flashed dangerously. Elena and Stefan looked up from the photo album they were gazing at and stared at the couple as if they were watching a soap opera. "What smell?" Damon asked nonchalantly as he sipped his Bourbon.

"The smell of Katherine," Bonnie hissed angrily as she stood up now. "If you already knew, why'd you ask?" Damon countered. He was still upset that she thought the warlock was cute. Elena and Stefan stared at him in shock.

Bonnie pulled away his glass despite his protest and stared at him horrified, "You kissed her didn't you?" Stefan and Elena stared wide-eyed at the couple. "No," Damon shook his head as he reached for his glass. "Don't you dare lie to me, Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said quietly as the windows rattled.

"She kissed me!" Damon snapped, "And for your information, I didn't enjoy it or meeting her at all because _I _am actually dedicated to you." Bonnie laughed bitterly as she was still upset, "Oh, _please, don't _teach me about dedication. How many women have you been with, Damon? And how many of them do you even remember? It's not my fault if you can't handle your insecurities."

Damon stared at her darkly as he said seething, "I saw your lover, and he was with her. He plans on keeping you for himself once Katherine has you. Something about witch babies."

Bonnie's face paled as she made a face of disgust and suddenly her voice softened, "You're the only man I'd think about having babies with, and since you can't, I'm not having any children. He's _not _my lover. So please don't be insecure." Bonnie heard a snicker and she turned her head towards the couple on the couch. "Out, now," Bonnie scolded.

Elena and Stefan walked out of the room relieved there wouldn't be any killing. "Call us when he's ready to talk about what she said," Stefan reminded. Bonnie nodded.

"It's so hard not to be when you're involved. Why don't people understand that you're mine and only mine?" Damon said angrily. "For the same reason that Katherine needs to understand she can't take what's mine," Bonnie said darkly. She pursed her lips as she said bitterly, "I am looking forward to staking her dead, pathetic heart."

* * *

Yeah, Bonnie, fight for your man! Lol, please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Falling

Chapter 12-Falling

A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for the late and short update! Read and review, please. Can't wait for Season 2 in two weeks! I hope Bonnie ends up setting Katherine on fire for choking her like that. (If you don't know what I mean, watch the Season 2 promo!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Songs: Falling- Florence and the Machine

* * *

_**In the Past, after the supermarket incident and before they go see Damon **_

Jason entered their room after he got back from the supermarket. He rubbed his head as he saw Katherine sprawled on her bed reading a magazine. "Welcome back," Katherine said tonelessly as she flipped a page.

"Are you going to tell me why I saw a look-a-like you in Mystic Falls?" Jason said quietly as he poured himself a drink and stretched on the couch. He glanced at Katherine whose interest had clearly been sparked.

"No," Katherine said simply. "What is _really _going on Katherine?" Jason asked as he gulped down his scotch and flashed his eyes dangerously towards her.

"How do you expect me to fight and _win _if I don't know who I'm up against?" Jason asked again when she didn't reply. Katherine stayed quiet. She didn't want Jason to know the truth because he might turn on her. But she knew she had to tell him _something. _

"You're up against a witch who is equally powerful as you…if not, more," Katherine said. Jason narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What line?" He asked as pride filled his mind. _Who could be more powerful than the Emerson line? _He thought.

"If word ever gets out about this, I will eat your heart," Katherine threatened before she admitted, "Bennett."

"What?" Jason asked as if he hadn't heard clearly, "that's impossible. Everyone knows her line ended after Emily died at the stake."

"That's what half of the world thinks. In part, that is true; most of her line was wiped out after Emily. Some of her children were hidden, though, and now one Bennett remains."

"Why hasn't any other vampire tried to make her theirs or even kill her?" Jason asked.

"Like I said, half of the world thinks the Bennett line has ended. The other half knows she exists but are waiting till she gets older and her powers develop. She's too valuable to kill. I want to beat them to the punch because I know her powers can be of great use at the stage she is at now. After I get her, and the Salvatore brothers, I will be the most powerful supernatural in the world," Katherine said as she smiled to herself.

"You honestly expect me to fight her and win?" Jason asked incredulously. "Yes," Katherine answered. _No, _she thought, _you will die and leave behind a weak witch who will succumb to me. _

"Yes," She repeated again with more conviction, "she's inexperienced. You have at least 5 to 10 years on her." Jason stayed quiet as Katherine looked at him. He wasn't a fool, he knew he'd die in the match, but what could he do? He owed her a favor on behalf of his family.

"What does she look like?" Jason asked suddenly, "I want to keep tabs on her until we attack. Actually, why haven't we already attacked?" He looked at Katherine in confusion.

"Honestly, I'm waiting for her and the boys to change their mind but it doesn't seem like that'll work," Katherine answered shrugging, "she has mossy green-brown eyes, brown hair, caramel-skinned…pretty much like Emily. She hangs with that doppelganger of mine so you might've seen her today."

Jason wracked his brain trying to find a girl he had seen that matched the description and immediately remembered that girl he liked. Bonnie. "Is her name Bonnie by any chance?" Jason asked. _Please say no, _he pleaded silently in his thoughts. Katherine raised her eyebrow and nodded.

Jason swallowed nervously. _Great, _he thought frustrated, _she wants me to fight a girl I like? _"How did you meet her?" Katherine asked suspiciously. "Bumped into her at the supermarket. She's a pretty girl," Jason said plainly.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his head; an idea that could save his life, and get Bonnie.

"Since you want Bonnie…and I'd like to get to know her… how about we make a deal? You'll get Bonnie by your side, and I can get Bonnie on an intimate level," He said slowly.

He could see Katherine getting angry by the idea of having to share her witch.

"Think about it, if we could make a child who would be from the two most powerful lines, think of how useful that child would be to you?" Jason argued. He saw the wheels turning in Katherine's head and slowly but surely, she began nodding. If Jason died in the competition, it'd be no loss to her. If he lived and produced a child with Bonnie, it'd be a benefit. Either way, she couldn't lose.

"Okay," Katherine said as she shrugged, "winning her over is up to you." _And convincing her not to kill you during the battle is also up to you, _she thought.

Jason smiled as he thought, _Oh, I'll win her over. My life is in her hands._

_

* * *

_Sorry this update is short but I had to write this chapter in order to explain where Jason's head is at. I tried to write more after this but it sounded horrible. I apologize for no Bamon but next chapter will start fresh with this goal Jason has. _Review please and tell me what you think of this story/plot/pairings/anything else!  
_


	13. Broken

Chapter 13- Broken

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Truth be told, I don't know when I'll finish this story. It seems near impossible to write everything by September 8th. If I have not finished it by then, updates thereafter will be slow to very slow. Again, I apologize and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Oh, and I'm sorry for all the Bamon drama-bickering. It's not fluff. But I realized that in real life, people always have doubts about their partner and many girls/guys immediately start questioning their relationship once a new guy/girl walks through the door. No worries, Bamon will prevail but like every healthy relationship, there will be ups and downs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

Songs-Only One- Lifehouse, Broken- Lifehouse

* * *

"So what did she say?" Stefan asked once he and Elena were reseated in the living room. "Nothing important," Damon said with a shrug, "but she'll be talking to you next. I already told her I'd join her, but I obviously won't. She still trusts us so you can lie to her."

"Great, it's settled then. We go on as normal, and as usual, one of us stays with Elena," Stefan said quickly. "Fantastic," Damon muttered. The sun was starting to set and Stefan could feel his blood thirst start again.

"I need to go feed," Stefan said as he stood up. Bonnie heard her stomach growl when he said that. "I need to go get food for Elena and me," Bonnie said.

"Chinese food?" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded. "Order in," Damon said.

"I have two legs, and a car. Besides, the delivery guy will probably get eaten on the way here," Bonnie said as she shook her head in a knowing way. Elena chuckled.

"Fine, how about we all go?" Damon suggested. Stefan started to say something before Damon cut him to the chase. "Elena will be with a powerful witch and a powerful vampire, don't worry, go eat your bunnies," Damon reassured.

Stefan nodded and said, "I'll join you guys when I'm done." With that, he walked out of the door.

Damon grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door followed by Elena and Bonnie. Elena climbed into the back seat and Bonnie sat up front next to Damon. Within minutes, they were in front of the authentic Chinese restaurant.

They walked in, grabbed a table, and ordered their food. "I'll be back, going to use the restroom," Bonnie said as she excused herself and walked towards the sign that had a female drawn on it.

Right when she was about to open the door, she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth and she immediately used her powers and thrust the person off. Whirling around, she glanced down at the man and saw it was Jason.

"Jason?" Bonnie hissed, "What are you doing in a Chinese restaurant?" Jason got up and brushed himself off huffing, "I get hungry too, you know."

"And this is the only Chinese place you find in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a pure coincidence," He said with a twinkle in his eye. For some reason, Bonnie didn't believe that for all the money in the world.

Their stares towards each other were interrupted by an old lady trying to get to the bathroom. Bonnie tugged Jason towards the exit sign and pretty soon, they were in an empty corridor that would eventually lead out of the building and into an old alley.

"I know who you are and what you are, _Emerson," _Bonnie said as she flashed her eyes dangerously. Jason's face immediately changed from happy to serious. "Then you also need to know that I'm not going to hurt you or be a threat to you," Jason said softly.

Bonnie blinked her eyes in surprise. "By working with Katherine, you're a threat to me and the people I love," Bonnie countered.

Jason shook his head. "You don't understand. Katherine is making me. It's all complicated." Jason frustrated paced in the corridor grabbing his hair with his hands.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and stood there waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Look, Katherine wants me to fight you and she wants to kill your friend who looks like her. We both know that you will end up winning," Jason started.

"If you know that, then why would you tell her you want to be with me and give me children?" Bonnie said, upset.

"I had to say that in order to give her a reason to keep me alive during our match," Jason said quietly, "and the truth is that I _do _want you, Bonnie, just give me a chance." Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm with someone."

Jason sighed disappointedly.

Just then, Bonnie heard Elena's voice say, "Damon why would she be back here?"

"You are so precious, Bonnie," Jason said softly as he gently stroked her cheek. Bonnie looked up at him in surprise again.

He started to walk away and was about to teleport again when he heard Bonnie speak. "Come talk to me again. Soon," She yelled. He turned and nodded as he disappeared.

"Bonnie?" Damon questioned suspiciously as he came up behind her. Bonnie froze. _Crap, he's a vampire, he probably heard everything, s_he thought. She turned around and tried her luck. "Nothing, just needed air," She said with a smile.

Damon nodded still not completely believing her. "Our food is here, come on," Damon said as he let the girls walk in front of him. Bonnie wondered why he hadn't heard anything. _A spell? _She thought.

They went back to their table and they dug into their food. Just as they were finishing up, Stefan walked in looking paler than usual.

He sat down next to them as all three of them looked at him. "Katherine found me," Stefan muttered. "What'd she say?" Elena asked anxiously.

"That she was disappointed in my diet. She still wants me though. I basically had to tell her that I didn't love you," Stefan muttered again. Elena hugged him tightly.

Damon cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get back to the house. Enough adventures for one night," He said as he shot Bonnie a weird look. Bonnie looked away. She hated keeping secrets from him but this one was necessary. She knew he'd overreact and never let her go anywhere by herself again.

The car ride back to the boarding house was quiet. Stefan could tell something was wrong between Bonnie and Damon but he figured it was the normal bickering.

When they reached the house, Stefan and Elena went to their room and Damon was left with Bonnie who started climbing the stairs. "Are you going to tell me what was up tonight?" Damon questioned as she reached the top of the stairs. He took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"Nothing, I told you, I just needed air," Bonnie said convincingly as she vanished into her room. Before she had even taken her shoes off, Damon appeared in front of her looking tense.

"I thought there were supposed to be no secrets between us," Damon said softly as he crossed his arms. "Damon, if something were ever wrong, you know I wouldn't keep it from you," Bonnie said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She chose her words carefully.

Damon seemed as if he was going to argue further but he closed his mouth and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. Bonnie kissed him back passionately but couldn't help but think of Jason.

About a half hour later, Damon said, "I need to go feed. I'll be back soon." Bonnie looked up from her grimoire and said worriedly, "Damon, if anything happens, get back into my protective shield around this house and I'll know you're hurt." Damon nodded before he jumped out of the window and changed into a crow. Bonnie bit her lip as she felt him pass through her shield. It was completely dark except for the glimmer from the moon.

About ten minutes later, Damon had found some tourist wandering the woods in search for the lake. He fed from him hungrily and told him to go his own way and forget everything that happened. Just as he was about to turn to go back home, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore," Jason chuckled as he smirked. "Where's Katherine?" Damon asked. "Home," Jason shrugged.

"Good," Damon said before he moved forward with his vampire speed and slammed Jason against the tree. Jason growled as he thrust Damon across the forest and through a tree. Damon stood up wincing.

"What do you want?" Damon snarled as he walked towards Jason.

"You told Bonnie about my plans with her?" Jason seethed, "Why? You don't even care about her. All you care about is Katherine."

Damon was about to correct him when he realized he shouldn't. "She deserved to know," Damon said quietly. "You should've let me tell her," Jason growled.

"Not a chance. You'll never get to talk to her," Damon said through clenched teeth. He felt his anger boil over the top.

"I already have twice," Jason gloated, "and guess what? She wants to talk to me _again." _

Damon felt surprise and anger run through his body as he ran forward and punched Jason. Damon stared at him with hate and saw that Jason's lip was split and bleeding.

"She apparently didn't think you deserved to know," Jason chuckled as his eyes darkened. An invisible force stepped forth and punched Damon's stomach in and kicked the back of his knees so they would buckle. He collapsed to the floor and groaned with pain.

"Stay away from her, vampire. Whatever game you're playing with her will leave her hurt once she realizes your true intentions. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the guy she said she was with. But come on, who am I kidding? Everyone and their mom knows you're obsessed with Katherine," Jason said, chuckling as he walked away. "Stay away," Jason warned again as he vanished without a backward glance.

Damon lay on the floor of the silent forest groaning internally with pain. He got up and slowly started to feel himself heal. He started running through the forest towards the boarding house. Anger, betrayal, fear ran through his body. He didn't have the patience for using the door so he swung onto the tree and climbed a few branches before leaping into their bedroom's open window.

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes as she took in his injuries. He was healing but his jaw was still somewhat swollen and his knuckles were bloody.

"Damon, what happened?" Bonnie asked as concern filled her eyes. Damon laughed bitterly and crossed his arms as he felt his eyes darken.

"I should be asking you that. Why didn't you tell me you saw Jason again? And why do you want to talk to him again?" Damon asked angrily.

* * *

Again, sorry if you didn't like the bickering but I'm trying to keep this realistic...even though it's a supernatural story lol! Hope you guys liked, please review with comments.


End file.
